High School Musical Starring Austin And Ally
by Love The R5Family
Summary: Their school was doing a play with the movie High School Musical. Austin is definitely crushing on Ally, but she completely hates him. Will that change?
1. A Musical?

**Hey! I got this from a dream I had about a cruise ship traveling through the human body. I have no idea how that turned into this. Anywho...go read. I have nothing else to say, so go on. Go read.**

**Ally's POV**

Me and my friend Trish, my other friend Amy, and my sister Cassidy were in English class, just talking about random things and gossip going on at our school cause our English teacher was running late. Then, _he _came in. Austin Moon. The most popular and most stuck up guy ever. He thinks he's _soooooo _cool. He strutted his butt in.

"Wassup everybody?!" he hollered. We rolled our as all the girls drooled over him, and every guy glared at him. Trish, Cassidy and I were the only girls that didn't fall for him. Even the teachers all love him. They never fail him, he gets straight As. I bet his parents think he's the smartest kid in school. We ignored him. Then we continued talking until the bell rang. Wow, looks like our teacher didn't want to come to school. Next class I had with Trish, Amy and Cassidy was next period, drama class with Mrs. Salcastio. We sat at our desks.

"Alright class. We are going to do a play. Does anybody know the movie High School Musical?" Mrs. Salcastio asked. We all chorused, "Yes."

"Well, we will be doing that play! We will work on it, and perform it at the end of the year!" our teacher said excitedly. I'm started to guess she's making us do what she didn't get to do when she was in school. Then, _he _walked in.

**Austin's POV**

I was with my best bud Dez in Science, when the PA system called me up to the front office. I groaned. I didn't do anything this time! When I got there, I flopped onto a chair.

"Sup, Ralph." I said. He gave me a stern look. I sighed.

"Good morning Principal Fiston." I faked happiness. He smiled. I dropped mine.

"Okay what did I do this time?" I said.

"Well, it seems like your parents told me you do not get As in your classes. If you do not get at least an B+ in any of your classes within a week, you will be expelled. My eyes widened. How did my parents figure it out? Then again, my dad probably saw me doing my homework...

"But Principal Fiston! I can't get a B in a week! Thats like impossible!" I said hoping he would change his mind.

"Well, then you will have to participate in the school play. And by participate I mean audition, not working on the prop sets." he said. I groaned.

"Whats the play?" I asked.

"High School Musical." he said. I think my jaw hit the floor. The next thing I knew was the assistant principal dragging me to drama class. Then, when I entered the room, I smiled. The most beautiful girl was there. _Ally._

Then I saw my sister, Amy. The most dorkiest kid _ever._ All she ever does is do homework and play piano.

Even though she doesn't wear braces or glasses she's still a big nerd. I think thats what the name 'Amy' means. But I do know that 'Austin' means hottest guy alive. I walked over to Amy and her friends, which included my nerdy sister.

"What are you doing here?" Amy spat out. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ralph said that I have to audition for the play in order to not get expelled." I explained. Ally snickered. A cute snicker.

"You do know that Principal Fiston is one of the judges, right?" she asked. "I think he just said that so he could watch you make a fool out of yourself audition. I mean, seriously. Its a musical. You have to sing at the auditions." she said. My eyes widened.

"B-But I can't sing! Its totally humiliating!" I protested. Then Amy doubled over in laughter. I glared at her.

"What are you laughing at Amy? You can't sing either. In fact, you can't even get 'do re mi' on the piano right!" I said. Then she stopped and look really hurt. Then her eyes got glassy and she ran off somewhere. Ally slapped me. And it really hurt.

"Austin you idiot!" Cassidy yelled. I was confused.

"What did I do?" I asked. But Cassidy and Trish were already out trying to find Amy. Only Ally stayed behind.

"Austin you idiot!" Ally repeated. "Are you always this mean to your sister?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why? She's a nobody. She's talentless and worthless." She just rolled her eyes.

"Austin, thats basically saying that I'm talentless and worthless. She's almost exactly like me. Except for the fact that she looks up to you." she said. That surprised me.

"She doesn't look up to me. She hates me." I said.

"No, you hate her. She tries to be like you. Not afraid to do anything you wanna. She even tries to get into the performing business like you. I have to admit you are pretty talented." Ally admitted. "But, you keep pushing her down so much that she can't even do anything without getting insulted by you." Ally finished.

I was both happy and guilty. Ally just complimented me! But I felt really bad that I've been so mean to Amy her entire life, when she was just trying to be as awesome as me.

Then Amy came in with tear streaks on her face with Ally's friends behind her. Then the bell rang, but Mrs. Salcastio stopped us from leaving.

"Class, before you leave, make sure you know that if you want to audition for the play, to come to the auditorium during free period. Okay, off you go." she said. I groaned. For the third time today. Free period is my next class! Luckily, with Ally, but sadly, Amy is also in it. How am I supposed to make it up to her?

I sat in a chair in between Ally and Amy. They're auditioning for the play?

"Next is Tilly Thompson!" Ralph called. She made her way up to the stage.

"I will be auditioning for the part of Gabriella." Then she winked at me. I rolled my eyes. So she actually thinks I'm gonna do a good job at auditions. Hilarious.

Then she sang, 'When There Was Me And You.' And man, was she horrible! Even Ralph winced.

"Okay! Next is Cassidy Dawson!" Ralph said.

"I will be auditioning for the part of Sharpay, since she is the only actual blonde in the movie." she said. Then she did a solo of 'Bop To The Top.' I think she's gonna get that part, she was great at being a diva! Why do I sound like a critic? Then _Dallas_ auditioned for Troy, so I think Ally is gonna go for Gabriella. I mean, she has a huge crush on him. Amy told me. After Dallas, was Dez, then one of my other buddies Ryder, then Trish, and Amy, then Ally. Of course, she auditioned for Gabriella by singing the same song Tilly sang, except _way_ better. And Mrs. Salcastio "auditioned" for the part of Ms. Darbus. Like anyone would like to be the cranky old teacher. Then it was my turn. I decided to go for Troy, I mean, I can't let _Dallas _get the girl, can't I! I chose the most guyest song from the movie, 'Get'cha Head In The Game.' It was about sports and that seems guyish, right? Amy went for Kelsi, the pianist in the movie, Trish went for Taylor McKessie, Ryder went for Chad, and Dez auditioned for Sharpay's brother, Ryan. Then our teacher clapped her hands.

"Those were lovely!" she said. "Except for Tilly." she said under her breath, but I still heard her, and snickered.

"I will pick who's parts for who, and the understudies. So the list will be up tomorrow!" she said. Then she shooed us out. I hope I get the part for Troy, cause I know Ally got Gabriella.

**So there you have it! I hope enjoyed it! Just in case anyone never watched High School Musical, its an actual movie, and the songs were from the movie. So if you liked it, review please! If you hated it, click the arrow pointed to the left in the top left corner called the back button.**


	2. Understudies

**I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and all that other stuff. So I present you, the next chapter!**

**Austin's POV**

I was waiting anxiously in science class for the bell to ring so I could go to drama already. The list is supposed to be up today! But I am also annoyed. Ryder and Dez keep asking me why am I'm freaking out so much. I am _so _not freaking out, right?

_**DING DING DONG!**_

As soon as I heard that bell, I was out like a light. I started running to drama class, but got stuck in the traffic jam of students. I never realized that drama class was so far from science, at the end of the hallway, since I usually just walked there with Ryder and Dez. Once I got there, there was nobody in the room except for Ally. I smiled. Me. And Ally. Together. Alone. I popped my collar and did my signature swooning hair flip and walked over to her.

"Hey Ally." I said. "Watcha doing?" I asked. She looked up and smiled at me. A genuine smile.

"Hey Austin." she greeted me like we were buddies. "I was just about to look at the cast list Mrs. Salcastio posted up before all the students piled in. Come here." she waved at me so we looked at the casting list.

_**High School Musical Productions**_

**Kelsi Neilsen: **Amy Molly Moon

**Ms. Darbus: **Mrs. Salcastio

**Chad Danforth: **Ryder Sylvester Tersane

**Taylor McKessie: **Patricia De La Rosa

**Ryan Evans: **Dezmond Worthy

**Sharpay Evans: **Cassidy Miguel Dawson

**Gabriella Montez: **Allyson Marie Dawson **Understudy: **Tilly Morris Thompson

**Troy Bolton: **Dallas Centineo **Understudy:**___**Austin Monica Moon**_

My eyes widened. Me? _ME?! _Understudy? I did way better than _Dallas _anyway! I groaned, and didn't care as Ally looked at me confused. I chose a seat which happens to be front and center of our teacher's desk. I saw a poem written in scrawny handwriting, an apple, and a white rose. I rolled my eyes.

_"He bribed our teacher." _I thought. Well, she does have her blonde moments. Then Ally took a seat next to me on the left as the students piled in. But as Amy walked in and was about to sit down on my right, she saw who she was sitting next to, and went to the back of the class. Ally got up and went to her before anyone else sat next to Amy. Cassidy and Trish went with her too. Well, at least I got my friends to keep me company.

"Hey dude. I heard what happened with your sister, do you know how to make it up to her?" Ryder asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know dude I just know that it has to be really special." I sighed. "Cause she's my little sister. She means a lot to me." Then our teacher came in.

"Good morning class. Now if you remember from yesterday, our casting list has now been posted." she said. Tilly was the first one up and ran, well, stumbled, in her heels to the board. After a few seconds, seh turned around with a face so horrifying you could have mistaken her for the devil's daughter.

"WHAT?!" she screeched. "I am the UNDERSTUDY?! I did _way _better than that old fart!" she said glaring at Ally. Ally just smirked.

"Well, you _did _sing like a harpy, so you really can't blame Mrs. Salcastio." Ally said. I snickered. Tilly turned to me.

"Austy! Help me! You know I did way better than that witch! I'm the prettiest girl in school, so you know I'm better than everyone at everything!" Tilly whined. I rolled my eyes at her scene.

"But, since my Austy is the understudy for Troy and didn't get the part, I'm fine with being the understudy fo Gabriella." she smiled calmly. Then her face scrunched up. "Ugh! I can't believe she got the part! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" **(1) **

"Actually Tilly. You should have tried out for the part of Sharpay. You both have a lot in common. You both are stubborn, spoiled, stupid, a diva, and you both are blondes! You also did a way better drama performance right there than Cassidy at the auditions!" Trish smirked. The class laughed at that. Than Tilly scrunched up her face.

"Well, even if I did try our for Sharpay, I she would still get the lead female role because I _always_ have it my way!" Then she started kicking and punching things in her way until Ryder and I dragged her out into the hallways and locked the door. Then everyone stared at the teacher and everything went on as if Tilly never did anything and acted as if she wasn't there.

"Well, as you all know, most of you got the parts, and some of you did not. For those of you who did not, you will be working the sounds and lights, or working on the props. So, Dallas, Ally, Trish, Dez, Amy, Ryder, and Cassidy, come up and get your scripts. Your lines will be highlighted in a different color." Dallas got yellow, Ally got red, Trish got green, Dez got blue, Amy got purple, Ryder got orange, and Cassidy got pink.

"Alright! The rest of you can do what you want for free period, but I need the cast students to come to the auditorium to start rehearsing things." she said.

_**DING DING DONG!**_

I walked down to the library to do nothing. What were you supposed to do in a library anyway? All I see are those things you use with your eyes...what are they called again? Oh yeah! Books. Yay. Notice how enthusiastic about them? No. They are boring and geeky. I'd only use them for homework. What? Just cause I am the most popular guy in school, doesn't mean I'm a striaght A student.

**Ally's POV**

Cassidy, Ryder, Trish, Amy, Dez, Dallas and I were in the auditorium, since we all had free period together, and Mrs. Salcastio called us here for rehearsals.

"Alrighty kids! We will start by rehearsing the first two or three songs this week. Okay? We will start with the first number, Start Of Something New. **(2)** Dallas, Ally, when you are singing, make sure you put the emotions from the movie, into your souls. Gabriella was shy about it at first, so Ally, you will have to be the shy girl no one knew about. Troy was nervous and embarrassed about having to sing at first, but then later became attracted to singing into the music. So Dallas, make sure you have the same embarrassment emotion." she said.

Then the music started playing and Dallas sang his part. Not to be mean, but he did _way _better at his auditions. Now he's _very _pitchy. Mrs. Salcastio seemed to think so too, cause she started wincing a lot. Then I sang my part, and once we got into the song more, I started getting used to his scratchy voice. And we started circling each other and moving around, and it was really fun!

When we started circling each other, we would always have staring contests. Then, as we went for another one as we started in the chorus, he fell off the stage. I gasped as everyone circled him.

"Dallas! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He gave me a weak but strong smile.

"I'm okay Ally." Then he tried to get up, but gave out wincing and groaning.

"I'm gonna get you to a hospital. Okay sweetie?" Mrs. Salcastio said. Then she had Dez carry him outside to her car. I trusted her a lot. She was only in her mid twenties, so of course she would understand things. Thats why she's my favorite teacher, ever! Of course I still love Ms. Suzy, **(3) **but she treats everyone like a kindergartener and still gives out star-shaped stickers. So, I needed a teacher that will actually understand me. I sighed.

"Cass, now what do you we do if we don't have someone to play Troy?" I asked my sister. She suddenly looked really nervous.

"Well, the part for Troy does have an understudy." she said. Then she ran out of the room. I wonder why. Then it clicked.

"_Austin Monica Moon_" I spat out. I marched angrily everywhere for the rest of the day.

**Austin's POV**

I was woken up at two in the morning by my phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Austin Moon?" a familiar voice called. Then it hit me.

"Mrs. Salcastio?" I said. I could just feel her head nodding.

"Yep. I called to tell that Dallas had an accident and will be put in the hospital for a while. Lets just say he fell off a four foot stage face first on a slippery floor into a pile of chairs. So since you are the understudy, you will play the part of Troy." then she hung up. I smiled. Me? Playing the part of Troy? And Ally is Gabriella! Which means that we will be the High School Musical couple! Unless, Tilly ends up breaking Ally and replacing Ally with herself. Ew. I fell asleep happy that I have something to look forward to tomorrow.

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed that! Now time for the number thingamajigs!**

**(1) If you have seen Bloggers and Butterflies, then you will remember Tilly does this all the time when she's aggravated.**

**(2) Start Of Something New, is the first musical number in the movie which has Troy and Gabriella sing together for the first time.**

**(3) If you watched Soups and Stars, then you will know that Ms. Suzy was Ally's third grade music teacher. She inspired Ally to start songwriting and inspired Trish to start napping in class.**

**Well, thats a wrap folks! Please hit my favorite button of all time, (except for the 'send Ross Lynch to me' button which I can't seem to find) the REVIEW BUTTON!**


	3. I'm NOT Crushing On Him

**I have returned with a reward! My present to you peasants- (hey that rhymed!) is a new chapter! Please R&R!**

**Warning: Ally may be OOC, so keep an I out for that.**

**Cassidy's POV**

I followed Ally on our way to school. I could tell she is still pissed off of the fact that she has to do the play with Austin. I don't really get why she hates him. I mean sure, he's cocky, really popular, makes us seem like dorks, okay, never mind. But I do get how she has a crush on Dallas. I mean he is totally supa cute! Thats when I crashed into Ally's back when she stopped.

"Cass, do you really think I could do this? I mean, he's the biggest jerk of the century!" she wailed. I gave her a half smile.

"Sweetie, you know you can do this. You just have to pretend that he's Dallas."

"I don't think that will work. They both are so different. Austin's blonde, Dallas is a brunette. Austin's cocky, Dallas is sweet. Dallas is cute! Austin's not. Dal-" I cut her off before she started on and on about her endless rambling about how different Austin and Dallas are..

"Okay. I get it. Dallas is way better than Austin. But, you never know. I honestly, never had a problem with him. But I also am not fangirling over him. You never know, he could be a good actor, he could be a decent singer, he could be a nice and genuine person. And, he could like you." I said. Then we walked silently the rest of the way to school.

**Ally's POV**

After Cassidy told me all the "nice" things about Austin, I got really confused. She used to tell me how much she hated him. Now she's telling me she doesn't have a problem with him? And that he has a crush on me? Now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say _she_ has a crush on _him_.

As I entered first class, I realized that maybe I do have to give him a second chance. He _might _be as talented as Cassidy said. Wait-all the nice things she said about Austin. Does she have a crush on him?

**Austin's POV (sorry for the changing of POVs!)**

I woke up, got ready and walked, well, _maybe _skipped the entire way to school. Who wouldn't when they would be working with your crush? In a romance project? I sighed. I was waiting anxiously for third period to come. Now that I know that I will be working with her _all _the time. When the bell rang, I was the first one up and out the door. Oh, and I got to the drama room before the halls were flooded, so kudos for me!

I also was the first one in the class, and as everyone piled in, I figured I was also the most excited. But all that feeling washed away when Ally walked in. When she saw me, she scowled, and went to sit with Trish, Cassidy, and Amy. That kinda killed me inside, though. But, whatever. From what my sister has told me, Ally is always up about her grades. So she has to act in love with me if she wants an A+ in drama class. Then Mrs. Salcastio came in and clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Alright kids! I need Amy Moon, Ryder Tersane, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Worthy, Cassidy Dawson, Ally Dawson, and Austin Moon to come to the auditorium." she entire walk, and its a long walk. We have to walk to a different building. Thats how big our school is. It has a pre-school area, elementary, middle and high school all in one. There are five buildings: one for the preschoolers, the elementary kids, the middle schoolers and us high schoolers. The last one is for the stuff for the electives like the auditorium, the gym, the prop room, costumes room, etc. When we arrived, we all sat at the chairs in front of the stage.

"So, we need to practice a couple of the first songs to test your vocal chords." she said. I nodded vigoriously, while Ally just let out a small, "I guess." Our teacher clapped in joy.

"Alright! Amy, I need you and Ryder to go get the music set up. Austin and Ally I need you to get up on stage and do some mini warm ups to get you ready to sing, Cassidy, Trish, and Dez, you guys just...stand there?" she "said."

So when Ally and I went over to the stage I just stood there staring at her while she was singing Do Re Mi as warm-ups. I came back to Earth when she started snapping in my face.

"Hello? Ally to Austin!" she yelled in my ears. I covered them. "Ow!" I screamed. She giggled. A cute giggle.

"Mrs. Salcastio says its time to rehearse." she said. I felt the tip of my ears heat up and scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh. Okay! So lets get going!" I said a bit quickly. Then I picked up my mic and she did the same. Then we heard the music start playing. I suddenly felt as nervous as my character did.

_Livin in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything could happen_

_When you take a chance_

I waited for Ally to sing her part. She didn't do anything. And, the music stopped. She started fidgeting. I knew this was too good to be true. I was about to go out into the hallway, when the music started up again, and thats when I heard her angelic voice.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_(Oh) _I joined in as soon as I knew she was gonna go on with this.

_To all the possibilities. Ooh._

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you (Oh)_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_The start of something new_

_Ohh. Yeah..._

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter ( brighter...brighter...)_

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you (Oh)_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen _

_Till it happened to me (Ohh...Yeah..)_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now its easy to seee! OOHHHH!_

_Its the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you (Oh)_

_ANd know looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That its the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right (so right!)_

_To be here with you (Oh)_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart (feel in my heart!)_

_The start of something new_

_Start of something new_

_The start of something new..._**(1) **

Then as our friends and teacher clapped, Ryder brought in a bunch of basketballs, Ally left to sit with Trish and Cassidy, and a bunch of other boys with basketball jerseys on came up on stage. Ryder tossed me a jersey.

"Dude, get ready. We're doing the basketball scene and song next. Like right now." he said. So I slipped the jersey on and got ready. The music suddenly blasted and the guys started dancing, so I just copied my audition moves.

_Coach said to fake right_

_And break left_

_Watch out for the pick_

_And keep an eye on defense_

_Gotta run the give and go_

_And take the ball to the hole_

_But don't be afraid _

_To shoot the outside "J"_

_Just keep ya head in the game_

_Just keep ya head in the game_

_And don't be afriad_

_To shoot the outside "J"_

_Just keep ya head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_We gotta_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_We gotta_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_We gotta_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_We gotta_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_Lets make sure_

_That we get rebound_

_Cause when we get it_

_Then the crowd will go wild_

_A second chance _

_Gotta grab it and go_

_Maybe this time_

_We'll hit the right notes_

_Wait a minute_

_Its not the time or place_

_Wait a minute_

_Get my head in the game_

_Wait a minute_

_Get my head in the game_

_Wait a minute_

_Wait a minute_

_I gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_I gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_I gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_I gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_Why am I feeling so wrong_

_My head's in the game_

_But my heart's in the song_

_She makes this feel so right_

_Should I go for it_

_Better shake this,_

_yikes!_

_I gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _**(2)**

**Ally's POV**

I gotta admit it, but Austin is pretty talented. Cassidy was right. Don't judge a book by its cover, I guess. Plus, he has a decent voice and has awesome dance moves. Even I can't dance like that! Then again, I can't dance at all for that matter. When he finished, I-for the first time-gave out a genuine smile to him and clapped. I guess he was proud at himself, cause when I smiled at him, a grin broke out on his face. And he just looks so cute with his sweaty hair, dreamy eyes, adorable smile... Wait, what? No, I was just...complimenting him! I do _**not **_have a crush on Austin Moon!

**So there you guys have it! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have much more homework now in school, a bunch of important days are coming up, and I was on an R5 marathon for a week! But the important thing is now I've updated!**

**(1) Start Of Something New- The first song in the show**

**(2) Get'cha Head In The Game- Second Song of the Show**

**So get reviewing or I'll turn Austin and Ally against each other to the DEATH!**


	4. Cassidy's Crush

**Hehe! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! But I have been working on my other award show story for Austin and Ally, so yeah...But on the bright side I didn't forget you guys! (Warning: long author's note at the end)**

**Ally's POV**

The next morning was a Tuesday. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't know why. Whenever I think of something, he always pops in my head. This is so confusing. Last night, I had a dream about him. That wasn't even the wierd part. He kissed me. And I liked it! Crazy right? Yep, I'm going crazy. But I know that Cassidy has a crush on someone. Although I can't point my finger on it. So I have two problems to solve:

1- Figure out my feeli- no, _emotions _for Blondie, or...

2- Figure out Cassidy's crush.

I think I'll go with number two. What?! Don't judge me. I'm a nice girl. And nice people put others before them. (Plus I don't wanna find out if I _like like _Blondie. Thats scary.) I caught up with Cassidy.

"Hey Cass! I'm just gonna get to the point. Who do you have a crush on?" I interrogated her. She started fidgeting.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" she said her voice raising an octave. Thats what we hate about ourselves. We could never hold a secret in. I raised my eyebrows at her. She slumped.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. I-I li-like..."

**Cassidy's POV**

"Dallas." I finished slowly. I saw her eyes widen. I lowered my head.

"Before you start to yell at me, I'm sorry. But, I can't help my feelings. He's adorable, okay?" I tried to explain.

"Its okay, Cassidy. But, its just that you get everything. Cute clothes, cute looks, and cute guys. I just wanted to have something for me for once." she answered before she walked off to school. Don't I feel like the best big sister ever.

**Ally's POV**

Of course she would have a crush on Dallas. He's insanely gorgeous! And so is she. I mean, I'm just plain Allyson Dawson. I mean come on! I even have a terrible name! **(1) **Well, might as well get on with my life. I mean, seriously, no one likes me! Let alone love me. I'll just be alone for the rest of my life. Oh who am I kidding. I don't have a life. My parents never pay attention to me, neither do my friends, my sister and my crush love each other, and I just get bullied and teased at school.

I stopped mid-walking. I forgot my jacket! Ugh. Now I'll have to deal with spitballs in my hair. I groaned as I walked into the dreaded building. Now, don't get me wrong. I LOVE school and I get straight As, but I get bullied and teased. Its not fun. I walked into homeroom and got my notes out for science just in time to realize I am sitting next to Austin.

**Austin's POV**

I was busy talking to my friends about my crush on Ally, cause they are like, my coolest guys ever, they know how to keep secrets. Then they stopped talking and looked next to me. I followed their stare and saw Ally Dawson. Now my full attention was on her.

"Hey Ally." I said to her. She turned to me.

"What do you want Blondie?" she asked. Even if she meant that insultingly its still adorable.

"So, wanna come over to my house later?" I asked her. She looked confused.

"What for?" I racked my brain trying to think of a reason why.

"Oh! You guys need to rehearse for the play." Dez said. I nodded my head happily.

"Well, I don't want to." she said. I slumped a bit.

"Well, you have to if you want an A in drama." Ryder said. I nodded my head happily...again. She started fidgeting.

"Alright...fine. I'll be there after school." she said. She turned around. I pulled her back.

"How about I just pick you up?" I asked. She glared.

"Fine."

"Should I pick you up from school or your house?"

"My house."

"Why shouldn't I pick you up from school?"

"I don't want my friends seeing me with you."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because I don't like you."

"What does that have to do with your friends?"

"They don't like you either."

"But you said my sister likes me."

"Because she's your sister."

"How do you know all the answer to the questions?"

"Because I do."

"But how?"

"I've done this for years now."

"So will you go out with me?"

"Stop aski-wait-_what_?" I felt all nervous and I felt like I just lost my cool.

"Nothing." I turned back to my seat and just stared at the board for the rest of the period.

**Ally's POV**

Why did Austin ask so many questions? _Did he just ask me out?! _I don't know if thats good news or bad news. I was thinking about it all during science. When the bell rang, I ran right to math and sat in between Trish and Amy, cause I didn't really want to see Cassidy right now. I filled them in on what happened in homeroom.

"Sweetie, he is sooo crushing on you!" Amy squealed. I stared her like she had four extra heads.

"Uh, Amy, how are so sure thats possible?" I asked nicely.

"Als, he practically asked you out." Trish told me.

"He did ask her out." Amy chimed in. I groaned and put my head in my hands and waited for math to be over. By next period I'll be covered in spitballs.

**(1) Honestly I like her name.**

**So, if this is confusing you all, here are their schedules:**

**AUSTIN:**

**HR: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-1: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-2: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-3: Drama-Mrs. Salcastio**

**P-4: Free Period**

**P-5: Lunch-Shift 3**

**P-6: PE-Mr. Frostino**

**P-7: French-Mademoiselle Japal**

**P-8: Chorus-Ms. Clifford**

**ALLY:**

**HR: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-1: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-2: Math-Mr. Torsdal**

**P-3: Drama-Mrs. Salcastio**

**P-4: Free Period**

**P-5: Lunch-Shift 3**

**P-6: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-7: French-Mademoiselle Japal**

**P-8: Chorus-Ms. Clifford**

**RYDER:**

**HR: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-1: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-2: PE-Mr. Frostino**

**P-3: Drama-Mrs. Salcastio**

**P-4: Free Period**

**P-5: Lunch-Shift 1**

**P-6: Math-Mr. Torsdal**

**P-7: French-Mademoiselle Japal**

**P-8: Art-Ms. Prelle**

**DEZ:**

**HR: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-1: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-2: PE-Mr. Frostino**

**P-3: Drama-Mrs. Salcastio**

**P-4: Free Period**

**P-5: Lunch-Shift 1**

**P-6: Math-Mr. Torsdal**

**P-7: Spanish-Ms. Benitez**

**P-8: Technology Lab-Mrs. Standriff**

**TRISH:**

**HR: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-1: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-2: Math-Mr. Torsdal**

**P-3: Drama-Mrs. Salcastio**

**P-4: Free Period**

**P-5: Lunch-Shift 3**

**P-6: Management-Mr. Castio**

**P-7: French-Mademoiselle Japal**

**P-8: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**DALLAS:**

**HR: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-1: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-2: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-3: Drama-Mrs. Salcastio**

**P-4: Free Period**

**P-5: Lunch-Shift 2**

**P-6: Math-Mr. Torsdal**

**P-7: French-Mademoiselle Japal**

**P-8: Art-Ms. Prelle**

**CASSIDY:**

**HR: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-1: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-2: Math-Mr. Torsdal**

**P-3: Drama-Mrs. Salcastio**

**P-4: Free Period**

**P-5: Lunch-Shift 1**

**P-6: Chorus-Ms. Clifford**

**P-7: Spanish-Ms. Benitez**

**P-8: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**AMY:**

**HR: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-1: English-Mrs. Murray**

**P-2: Math-Mr. Torsdal**

**P-3: Drama-Mrs. Salcastio**

**P-4: Free Period**

**P-5: Lunch-Shift 1**

**P-6: Science-Mrs. Facia**

**P-7: Spanish-Ms. Benitez**

**P-8: Band-Ms. May**

**So I hope that clears some confusion, and again, I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while...**


	5. New Best Friend & New Found Crush

**Sorry for the late update, I have MAJOR writer's block for this story, but I'll do the best I can. It'd help if you guys give me suggestions for it!**

**Ally's POV**

Alright, so here I am in Blondie's house

"So, Allycat, what do you wanna do?" he asked me. Again. While poking me. For the FIFTH time.

"Austin, I'm at your house to rehearse. So lets rehearse a scene with Troy and Gabriella together." I said getting up with my script. He did the same.

"Um...lets...do the scene where they meet again at school." Austin said.

**( AUSTIN's is bolded, and **_**ALLY'S **_**is in bold italics)**

**"Hey!"**

_**"I don't-"**_

**"-believe it!"**

_**"Well me-"**_

**"-neither, but how?"**

_**"My mom's company transferred her here to Albuquerque."**_

**"I can't believe you live here! I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day."**

_**"We had to leave first thing. Why are we whispering?" **_

**"What?" **he cleared his throat. **"Oh uh, my friends know about the snowbaording, I haven't quite told them about the singing thing."**

_**"Too much for them to handle?"**_

**"No, it was cool, but you know my friends, its, uh...its not what I usually do. That was like a different person."**

**"So, uh...anyway, welcome to East High! You've already met Miss Darbus, I net you just can't wait to sign up for that."**

_**"I won't be signing up for anything for a while, I just wanna get to know the school."**_

**"But if you do sign up, I'd consider coming to the show."**

_**"Yeah, yeah, thats completely impossible." **_

"Should we stop there?" he asked.

"Yeah, cause then comes Cassidy and Dez's part." Then Amy came carrying a five year old girl with bright blonde straight hair and these big hazel eyes.

"Who's this cutie?" I asked Amy.

'His name is Austin!" the little blondie said. She pointed at Austin and giggled, and when I turned around to look at him, he just shrugged his shoulders, but a big, fat, stupid cocky grin appeared on his face.

"And what about this cutie?" I asked the little girl booping her nose. She giggled again.

"My name is Juliette Rosalie Moon!" she giggled.

"What about you?" she asked booping my nose.

"My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but everyone calls me Ally." I said.

"You are a pretty name! Are you Austie's girlfriend?" she asked. I felt my face go red.

"No! We were just practicing our parts for a play at our school. Did you ever do a play?" I asked, wanting to get away from the awkward part. Thankfully, she eased into a different subject.

"Yeah! One time, Julian and I were doing a play called the Princess and the Frog, and Julian was the froggie prince thingy, and I was the princess!" she said. Now I was suddenly interested.

"Who's Julian?" I asked.

"He's the bestest friend ever! We met last year at day care! This mean boy Tyler dump orange juice on me and pushed me onto the dirt. I was wearing a white dress too! So the juice stuck on me with the dirt and I looked like what Austin looks like when he wakes up, except I didn't have drool all over my face. Then, Julian came over and tried his best to get the goop off, and he got most of it off, but now it just looks like a bunch of paint splatsies. Then he gave me a chocolate chip cookie that looked like a star! How do they do that? Anyway, then he invited me to come to his house! After a week of playdates, we were the bestestest friends! We always tell each other secrets! He even knows some that Austin and Amy don't know!" she giggled in excitement. I giggled too. She sure knows how to talk. A lot.

"What does he look like?"

"He has dark hair, cute, illuminating eyes that I could never get away from, slight freckles on the bridge of his nose..." she fell into a dream like state, sighing, filled with love. **(Its hard to explain how cute a guy is when he's five. Give me a break.)** Okay, I definitely know who this is. My little brother.

"Austin! Amy! Juliette! Ally! Come down for dinner!" their mom yelled. When was I staying for dinner? I looked at the Hello Kitty clock. It was...8:30! I was supposed to be back home two hours ago! As Juliette rushed out with what looks like a clown in her messy marker colored hands, Austin walked in.

"Austin? When was I staying for dinner?"

"Since my mom called your dad and told him you would be back by at least nine."

"I was supposed to be back hours ago."

"I thought so too. But I guess that you made a new friend."

"You're not my friend!"

"I'm talking about Juliette."

"Oh." He sat down next to me on the little girls bed.

"So, you despise me that much. Its so easy for my little sister to befriend you, but its so hard to get you to be friends with me. And I've known you for at least three years!" he said looking sad. **(They've known each other since seventh grade when he started tormenting her. So they're in their sophomore year.) **

"Well, she is full of giggles and friendship. You're full of blonde, torment, and hate." I explained. He lifted his chocolate orbs to me.

"I never mean to. I mean, how else was I supposed to get a pretty girl's attention like you?" he blurted. I felt the crimson color arrive on my cheeks and bit my lip.

"I'm not pretty. Out of all the girls, you choose me. Why don't you go for someone like Cassidy? She's pretty, talented, nice, not an embarrassment, and is the perfect girl for anyone."

"Yes. She is. She may be all that, but she's not you." he said. I felt him draw nearer, and to be honest, so did I. Our lips were about to touch and then, I felt...

A five year old screaming in our ears.

"Hey you two! Mommy said to be down for dinner! Not make out in Juliette's room!" she screamed. I jumped back and Austin stood up. He scratched his neck.

"Well, I'll be downstairs." with that he sprinted out of the room. Juliette bounced on the bed.

"So, now do you like Austie?" she asked in her cute little voice.

"Now that you say it. I think I do." I hear myself say.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil and I know it! And I'm not afraid to show it! So, were you all waiting for that kiss? Did ya? Did ya? My favorite part of writing this was realizing that all of the Dawson kids are in love! Cassidy 3 Dallas/Ally 3 Austin/Julian 3 Julian! Its so adorable! I actually wrote this all in about two hours, while listening to a modern yet slow romantic song. So! Please comment what you think about this chapter in the review box, and please give me suggestions! I can't just rely on music to help me!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! (Gotta read!)

**Did anyone else see the commercial for the Austin and Ally and JESSIE crossover! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! I was freaking out! But, I was booing when it showed it as**

**Austin**

_**& Jessie**_

**& Ally**

**I was like, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jessie goes below Ally! I would be screaming and trashing my room, if Emma or Jessie gets their hands on Austin. I was like "Jessie? I thought I told that old hag to step off Ally's man!" Jessie better keep Tony and leave Austin to Ally. PS: Sorry if you thought this was a chapter!**


	7. Dawson Family Talks

**Hey! I'm back, updating WAY earlier than I ever did for this story, and if you saw the Authors Note on the last chapter, I'm sorry if you thought that was a chapter, I just HAD to get that out.**

**Austin's POV**

As my mother called my sisters, Ally and I to come down for dinner, I saw little Juliette running down with a messed up clown in her hands. I went up to her room and saw Ally on her bed.

"Austin? When was I staying for dinner?" the cute brunette asked me.

"Since my mom called my dad and told him you would be back by at least nine." I answered.

"I was supposed to be back hours ago." she complained.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought so too. But I guess that you made a new friend."

"You're not my friend!" she yelled. Okay. That hurt. But, she can be oblivious.

"I'm talking about Juliette."

"Oh." I sat on the bed next to her.

"So, you despise me that much. Its so easy for my little sister to befriend you, but its so hard to get you to be friends with me. And I've known you for at least three years!" I said, VERY upset.

"Well, she is full of giggles and friendship. You're full of blonde, torment and hate." she told me. Okay, if she hasn't noticed. Juliette is blonde too. I lifted my head to stare into her mesmerizing big doe eyes.

"I never mean to. I mean, how else was I supposed to get a pretty girl's attention like you?" I accidently blurted. I was about to cover my mouth, until I saw her face to red and she bit her lip. Gosh, she was so adorable.

"I'm not pretty. Out of all the girls, you choose me. Why don't you go for someone like Cassidy? She's pretty, talented, nice, not an embarrassment, and is the perfect girl for anyone." she said. Okay. Someone did this to her. Usually, she would bite out a snarky comment about my hair or something,

"Yes. She is. She may be all that, but she's not you." I replied. What? Its true! I drew nearer to her, maybe to get the perfect moment, and...she's coming closer too! Does she like me back? Does she know I like her? And, as the moment as our lips were about to touch and finally kiss...

Juliette screamed.

"Hey you two! Mommy said to be down for dinner! Not make out in Juliette's room!" she shrieked. Ally bounced back on the bed and I stood up scratching my neck.

"Well...I'll be downstairs." I then sprinted out of the room. But, I hung around Juliette's bedroom in case Ally said something about it.

"So...now do you like Austie?" Juliette asked her cute angelic voice. There was a pause, before an answer.

"Now that you say it, I think I do." she said. My frown turned into a wide smile grin. I was silented jumping up and down thinkin "YES! SHE LIKES ME!" Then, as I heard their footsteps coming to the door, I bolted out into the dining room and a random chair.

**Ally's POV**

As Juliette and I sat down, she took a seat next to her mother, leaving me with the spot left: in between Amy and Austin. It was a silence, kinda awkward dinner, with the occasional small talk with the parents, silence with Austin, girl talk with Amy, and the moments where Juliette screams, "I GOTTA PEE!" So, yeah.

As I thanked Mr. and Mrs. Moon for the wonderful dinner, they invited me to come back anytime soon.

"Yeah! Next time, I'll show you pictures of Julian!" Juliette screamed. Or, I'll just show _her _Julian. As the Moon family waved me goodbye, (with a wink from Austin), I headed off towards home with a big smile on my face. As I arrived home, I sighed.

"Hey Cass! Hey Julian!" I say flopping on the couch. Cassidy's face brightened.

"You're actually talking to me! Are you not mad anymore?" she asked. I nodded my head, and I think my face turned purple as she squeezed me to death.

"And what are you doing to me? You're usually telling me to turn down the volume." Julian added. I let out another happy sigh.

"I found somone else. Well, he found me."

"Really? So I can have Dallas?" she asked hopefully. I shook my head. She frowned.

"B-But! You j-just said-"

"No, I don't have him. Tilly's nice twin sister Tessa does." I explained. She just got even more depressed, and she tried to hide it.

"Well, who _found _you?" she asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but its Austin." I simply said. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Austin!? Austin Moon?! Bad boy?! Flirt Austin Moon?!" she shouted. I nodded with a smile.

"I just realized all of his flaws compared to sweet personality, plus, he accidently admitted his crush, and I saw his side that I think no one else has seen: his soft and sensitive side." I said. She awwwed, as Julian just scoffed.

"Thats so sweet!" Cassidy gushed.

"Pfft, if thats what Austin is, then he's just lame." Julian said, not tearing his eyes away from the TV, where Go, Diego, Go! **(1) **was on.

"Well, well, looks like I have something to tell Juliette tomorrow after school." I smirked. His eyes widened and he paused the TV.

"No! Don't tell her that! She'll hate me! We're best friends!" he shouted. I laughed.

"Alright, I won't tell her." He rocked back and forth on his feet.

"So...can I come with you tomorrow?" he asked putting on his puppy dog face. I couldn't say no to that. Plus, Julian and Juliette look adorable together. Heck, they even SOUND adorable together!

"Alright. I'll pick you up after school and we'll drive over to the Moons." he gave out a big "YES!" I giggled.

"Awww, does somebody have a wittle cwush?" Cassidy teased.

"Awww, all of the Dawson kids have a wittle cwush." Dad said as he entered the room. Cassidy, Julian and I all blushed. What? We were SO not expecting that.

"To be honest, you guys would look cute together! Dallas and Cassidy, Austin and Ally, Julian and Juliette. I can even see Ally ans Cassidy having a double wedding, with Juliette as the flower girl, and Julian as the ring boy." he chuckled. Cassidy and I blushed harder, while Julian laughed along with Dad.

"So, should I call Mrs. Moon now and tell her Julian and I will be coming over tomorrow after school?" I asked my little brother. He shook his head.

"No. Let it be a surprise. Cause I have a surprise for her." he said.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Ooh! Cause you like her?" I poked. He blushed.

"Maybe..." he muttered. I smiled. Young love.

**So we DEFINITELY got romance between Julian and Juliette! We also have open feelings on Austin and Ally! We also have a love triangle between, Cassidy, Dallas, and his new girlfriend Tessa! So much drama! Well, thats why it was invented.**

**(1)- I DEFINITELY do not own Go, Diego, Go!**


	8. Cleaning Up After Austin

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for not updating in almost a month. Hehe. Well, here ya go!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up at five a.m. today. I don't know why, I don't feel tired at all. School doesn't start for another two hours. I got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Cass, Julian and Dad. I can't wait for mom to come back from Africa. I sighed. Well, we have to wait another month in order for that to happen. I decided to make fruit smoothies, pancakes, a small fruit salad, and some brownies. Might as well start off with the easiest: fruit salads.

I got out some strawberries, bananas**(1)**, kiwis, grapes, and a pineapple. I started slicing them all up, except for the grapes, and put them into small bowls onto the table. Before that, I set out the table with four plates, cups, napkins, and bowls. I filled the little bowls with the sliced up fruit.

I saved the extra strawberries and bananas for the smoothies. I got out the blender, some plain yogurt, honey, and ice cubes. I put them all in and pressed the blend button. After about a minute or two, I took the top off and poured the mixture into four cups. That took about a half hour.

I got out a box of pancake mix and some water. I mixed everything until there were only a few lumps in the batter. I made sure the pan was hot, then I poured the batter in. After a minute, I flipped it over. I repeated this until I had two or three pancakes per person. I had an hour left.

I poured brownie mix and some eggs and chocolate syrup, with water and oil, not too much, and mixed some chocolate chips in it before pouring it in a pan. I also added some more chocolate chips on top. It took twenty minutes in total before setting everything else on the table. I had a quick ten minute breakfast since I only had thirty minutes to get ready.

I stepped in my shower and took ten minutes before getting out in my undergarments. I chose a black tank top with grey skinny jeans tucked in my knee high heeled boots, a long white sweater that barely reached my booty. I pulled my curly hair into a messy bun with some strands left out next to my face and a white beany. I only put some strawberry lipgloss on before getting my bag and my songbook inside. I head out of my bedroom to see Cassidy and Julian waiting already for me.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Cassidy teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Hey, be happy that I made you guys breakfast. That took almost two hours!" I replied. She pushed me playfully.

"Well it was good!" Julian said patting his stomach. Cassidy and I giggled. We said goodbye to our brother since his elementary school was next to a middle school, which was next to a high school, where we go to. Its just a five minute walk from our house. I said bye to my sister as we parted our ways to homeroom. I walked into Mrs. Facia's class and got out my notebook for science. Today we were going to learn about the aspects of botany. No offense, but learning science is like watching paint dry. Yay.

But, throughout the entire lesson, Austin, Ryder, and Dez kept tossing wadded paper and poking me. By the end of the lesson I had a few paper cuts and my arms were sore. When the bell rang I practically ran through the halls to Mathematics to see the girls. I sat in a chair in the back, waiting for Amy, Trish and Cassidy to come. Soon enough, they came, and second period went by a LOT faster than homeroom did. As the girls and I made our way to drama with Mrs. Salcastio I caught the boys staring at us, more likely Austin, at me. I blushed and looked away as our eyes met.

As we went in the auditorium, we already found our other classmates working on the props and sets. Mrs. Salcastio called us up to rehearse.

"Alright kiddos. We are going to rehearse the first scene where Gabriella and Troy are at the New Year party, okay?" she said. We all chorused a "Yes.", so we decided to get started. Everyone else left the stage as it was only me and Austin were in this scene. Lets get this overwith so the butterflies in my belly can go away.

_line break_

It was just Austin, Dallas, Cassidy and I since we all got in trouble for Austin and Dallas fooling around, and somehow wound up getting icing all over the floor of the auditorium. Mrs. Salcastio had us four clean it up since Cass and I were closest to them. We will get a note for our teachers explaining why we're late, but I've NEVER been late! That ruins my entire record!

Anyway, we were supposed to get the icing out with sponges. I decided to be a little fun about it and used mine as ice skates. I put them on my feet and skated around. It was fun, got out the icing off the wooden floor, and was a WHOLE LOT easier too. I guess everyone else decided to have fun too, cause next thing I know Austin's doing the same thing I am while Cassidy had sponges on her hands while Dallas was holding her shoes while he skated around too. Good thing she was wearing jeans. Austin skated next to me as we held hands and spun around laughing. This is one of those moments that I actually had fun with Austin.

"You're a pretty good skater." I said as Dallas, Austin and I took the sponges off of our feet since they were getting so pruny.

"Thanks. I used to play ice hockey a lot." Austin replied, giving me a genuine smile. I smiled, then grimaced at our feet.

"One word. Ew." I muttered.

"Haha! You guys have pruny feet and I don't!" Cassidy teased. Boy, does she sure love to tease.

"Check your hands." Dallas smirked. My sweet sister looked at her hands and blushed, before lightly shoving Dallas for laughing. They are so cute.

**So thats it for this chapter, again, very sorry for not updating in a month! Hehe...Please review!**


	9. The Moon Residence

**I'm back! And I see the world did not end, did it?**

**Ally's POV**

After we were done cleaning, it was just about the end of school. Was our auditorium this big? Anyways, since I was going to Austin's house to start rehearsing, he and I agreed to get everyone else to come along to Austin's house. There was me, Austin, I already informed Cassidy, Austin told Amy, we are not inviting Mrs. Salcastio, Austin texted Ryder and Dez, and I texted Trish. Looks like everyone's set. Amy is going to be with Austin, and I, since we were also picking up Julian and Juliette. And Amy, Ryder, Trish, Dez and Cassidy were going in Ryder's car. Wow. That took a lot of thinking. Austin must have thoguht so too because next thing I know, there is a big hand waving in front of my face. Literally. His hand is like a millimeter away from my nose.

"Hello? Austin to Ally! Anybody in there?" he joked as he knocked on my head. I glared at him, and he shriveled back.

"Alright, lets go get your sister, than go get your little sister and my brother." I told him. We found Amy in the music room, playing Beautiful Christmas by Big Time Rush. **(1)**

"Come on sis, we gotta get going. We have to pick up Julian and Juliette, then go back to our house so we can rehearse. Apparently, Little Miss Goodie Two Shoes here doesn't want to be late." Austin smirked. I rolled my eyes. What? I already missed like, half my classes, this is why I do not like being late!

"Okay, you two! Come on!" I say, not wanting to listen to this. Amy, Austin, and I walk over to the elementary building in silence. Not awkward silence. Peaceful silence. Like we all had something on our minds. I didn't. We found Julian and Juliette playing Tag on the playground. I walked up to them just to have them rushing by me. I looked around. Was their playground always this big?

"Juliette! Come on! We have to go home!" Austin called out.

"Julian, sweetie! We're going to the Moons, remember?" I told him. Juliette abruptly stopped.

"But I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here and play with Julian!" she whined.

"I'm not going anywhere, if Juliette isn't." Julian added. I groaned. This is gonna take a while. We have an hour to get there, but it will take a century if these two are gonna be so stubborn! I took a brownie out of a baggie filled with tons of leftover brownies from this morning in my messenger bag.

"Hey Juliette! Do you want this brownie?" I asked, showing her the chocolate, squared dessert. She nodded.

"You can have it, if you and Julian decide to go home." i said. She nodded her head excitedly, and hopped into Austin's car. Julian followed her. Wow. Its like he worships her. Once Austin got into the driver's side, with Amy in the passenger seat, that left me in between the two little demons. Great. Once everyone was seated and seat belted, then I gave Juliette the brownie. She happily gobbled it up, and started whining on how long should it be until we get there. I closed my eyes and sighed. I look over to my brother. He was staring out the window, wearing red earbuds. Those are mine! No wonder he can drown her out.

"Juliette, if you stop complaining, I'll give you the rest of the brownies." I compromised. She nodded her head, and I reluctantly gave her the bag. I turn to my brother and pulled out an earbud.

"Um, Julian, how much sugar did she have?" I asked.

"Lets just say, her entire lunch, was made out of sugar." he replied, before snatching the earbud back and putting it in his ear. I fell back in my seat, sighing. At least she's not going to be talking for a while. Once we arrive at Austin's house, we hear tons of laughter in the backyard. Julian's eyes widen, and he immediately takes off to the backyard. We follow him. We see the rest of the gang bouncing on a huge pink trampoline in the shape of Hello Kitty, until Julian yells.

"HEY YOU BIG PEOPLE! GET OFF OF MY PRESENT!" he yells. Ryder is the first to notice, and informs the others. They immediately get off. Then my brother turns to Juliette.

"Juliette, my present for you, is the Hello Kitty trampoline!" he says, presenting it. Her eyes widen in excitement, squeals, and bounces up on her trampoline. That was sweet of him.

"Um, sweetie, why did you get it for her?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "For being the bestest friend, I guess." he replied.

"And, uh, how did you get it?" I asked worriedly. How could I not? My brother could be a con-man for all I know!

"You remember Uncle Jeremy? He works at a carnival, and he found the trampoline in their storage unit. So, he let me have it, and here it is." he explained. I ruffled his gelled hair.

"I will never understand kiddie love. And I have to have a very important talk with Uncle Jeremy about giving big things to small five year olds for free." I mutter as he swats my hand away and fixes his hair. I chuckle.

"Alright guys, lets go to my room and rehearse." Austin said. We all go up to his room, and it seems kinda like a roomy attic. Which it is. Trish and I crash on his couch, Amy and Cassidy are on a huge bean bag, Ryder sat on a smaller bean bag, Dez sat on the chair next to his desk, and Austin flopped onto his bed. I noticed his room was surrounded by a lot of guitars and a few keyboards. I didn't know he was into music. He didn't seem so happy about singing at the auditions. Everyone else didn't have their copy, they all just had some excuse about having theire dogs eating it, or misplacing it, and from Dez, his kangaroo pooing on it. I will never understand that boy. Me, being well me, printed a few extra copys in case of a situation like this. I gave extras out with their highlighted parts to the person.

"Lets start off at the part where Sharpay comes along. Mainly, cause I don't wanna start!" Trish suggests, and we all agree.

**Austin: So uh, anyway, welcome to East High. Oh, and now that you've met Miss Darbus, I bet you can't wait to sign up for the school musical.**

**Ally: I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just wanna get to know the school. But if you sign up, I might just considering coming to the show.**

**Austin: Yeah, yeah, thats completely impossible.**

**Cassidy: Whats impossible, Troy? I didn't think 'impossible' was even in your vocabulary. *spots Gabriella* Well, so nice of you to show our new classmate around. *signs SHARPAY really big on the sign up sheet* Oh, were you going to sign up too? My brother and I starred in all the school's productions. And we really welcome new-comers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we can find something for you.**

**Ally: No, no, no, I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. A lot is going on at this school. Wow. *looks at Sharpay's handwriting* Nice penmanship. *nods goodbye to Troy* *Troy tries to get away, but Sharpay gets him***

**Cassidy: So Troy, I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?**

**Austin: You know, play basketball, snowboarding, more basketball.**

**Cassidy: *giggles* When's the big game?**

**Austin: Two weeks.**

**Cassidy: *looks at him longingly* You are so dedicated. Just like me! *she giggles while Troy fake giggles* I hope you come watch my musical. Promise?**

**Austin: Promise.**

**Cassidy: Toodles! *smiling***

**Austin: Toodles. *Sharpay stops smiling, stares in Gabriella's direction, and stomps off somewhere.***

"Alright! Our parts are done. We are talking a break. Its time for Austin and Ryder's basketball scene! Dez, Amy, Trish, Ally, we are taking the bed!" Cassidy announced as said teens pushed Austin off of his bed and sat peacefully on it. Ryder burst out laughing, while Austin glared at him, huffed, and sat next to him.

**Austin: So dude, you know that school musical thing? Is it true that if you audition, you get extra credit?**

**Ryder: Who cares?**

**Austin: Well, its always good to get extra credit. College-**

**Ryder: Do you ever think that LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?**

**Austin: Maybe.**

**Ryder: Troy, look, the music in their shows are hip-hop, or rock. They make it into culture. Its like, show music. Its all costumes and makeup. *shivers* Ugh. Dude, its frightening.**

**Austin: I just thought it might be a good laugh. Sharpay's kinda cute too.**

**Ryder: So is a mountain lion.*takes ball from Troy***

**Austin: *sighs* Alright Wildcats. Pair up.**

"We are skipping Getcha Head In The Game, its a waste of time, and I've already sung it twice, and I'm losing my manliness." Austin said. I stifled a laugh

"How about we stop rehearsing altogether for the day? We've already done a few scenes." Amy suggested. We all agreed, and most lf us went home. But, Cassidy and I were still here because of Julian.

"Come on lil bro! We have to get going, or else dad is going to have a hissy fit for being late for dinner!" Cassidy whined. I actually have to agree.

"No! I wanna play with Juliette!" he retorted. Geez. The boy loves the girl to death.

"Well you have been playing with her for about four hours! Its time to go home!" I yelled, completely frustrated. When I didn't get a response, I look at him. He's fast asleep on a pink bean bag. Argh.

"Uh, Juliette, sweetie, what did you guys eat?" Cassidy asked.

"We had soda, some cake, a LOT of cupcakes, some more cake, chocolate bars, chocolate eggs, more soda, jellybeans, gummy bears-" and before she could continue she fell asleep on her bed. At least the sugar rush is over. I go over to pick my brother up, and slung him over my shoulder.

"It was a good day, to be honest. Bye Blondie." I said, waving goodbye to Austin. Then me and Cassidy were heading out. But, before I could get out of the house, Austin grabbed my wrist. I let out a gasp, and right after I felt a kiss on my right cheek before I'm shoved out the door followed by a hurried slam of the door. Cassidy just stared at me.

_What just happened?_

**So there it is! And right now, I am currently watching some covers the Warblers did, (mainly cause Riker's in it!) and they are pretty good. I have 'I Want You Back' by the Jackson 5, covered by the Dalton Academy Warblers from Glee, stuck in my head. It was so precious! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think about this chapter! Suggestions are great as well! And thank you to everyone who reviewed on my oneshot Secret Code Names, and if you haven't seen it, go check it out!**


	10. YOU HAVE TO WATCH THIS Has Auslly OMG

**SORRY, I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT UPDATE, BUT I HAD TO POST THIS. WATCH THIS LINK**

** 2013/01/11/austin-and-ally-get-a-little-closer-exclusive-video/**

**DIDJA WATCH IT!? WASN'T IT FLIPPIN FABULOUS?! OMG I AM FRIGGIN FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW AND I AM FREAKING OUT. **


	11. A Day In The Park

**Austin's POV**

I slammed the door and sprinted up to my room, slammed that door, and hopped on my bed and curled into a ball. How manly am I.

Why did I do that?! We were going fine, friends even! But, nooooo, I just had to be stupid to go and kiss her! I fell asleep like this, and woke up to some light tapping on my door.

_Knock Knock_

Someone knocked on my door. Who cares.

"Go away mom!" I said assuming it was her. My door opened and I see Juliette walk into my room with her stuffed elephant named Mr. Shoozy.

"Whats wrong Austin? Why are you shaped like a ball?" she asked. I chuckled, un-balled myself, and opened my arms out for a hug. She hopped in my arms and hugged Mr. Shoozy while I hugged her.

"I'm just worried about life, Juliette. You don't need to worry about me." I whispered. We had a few minutes of silence, and then she hopped out of my arms, turned around and pointed at me.

"You like Ally!" she accused. My eyes widened and I put my hands up.

"What?! No I don't!" I squeaked.

"Yes! Yes you do!" she giggled. "I'm telling Ally!" she sang. She skipped off somewhere, almost slipping in her footie pajamas.

My eyes widened. But, then I chuckled. _'She has no connection with Ally whatsoever.' _I chuckled to myself. I sat up and walked downstairs. I saw my mom getting her coat and her car keys, and Juliette was in a frilly dress and a jacket. After all it was January in Miami.

"Hey Mommy, where are you going?" I asked. Yeah, I, Austin Monica Moon, still call my mother, Mommy. Thats how manly I am.

"Oh, Juliette asked if I could drop her off at the Dawson's for a play date. I thought it was a wonderful idea, so I'm heading off with your sister to drop her off for about an hour or two." she smiled. My eyes widened. So she does have connections to Ally.

"Wait! Mom! Why don't I drop her off?" I suggested. My mom hesitated, but handed the keys to me.

"Alright, but do be careful when you're driving. We don't want a repeat of last time." she smiled. I winced at the memory. I was drunk driving my sister home from her friend's birthday party. It didn't turn out so well.

"I will." I muttered. I grabbed my sister's hand.

"Come on, we're going to the park." I said to her.

"But I wanted to go to Julian's house!" she pouted.

"We will go later. Now lets get to the park so we can go on the swings before someone else!" I yelled excitedly. She jumped up and down excitedly, trying her hardest to drag me into the car. I laughed.

"Come on Austin! Who cares about Ally? We have to get to the swings!" she said, pulling my hand so hard, she has begun to dig her fingernails into my flesh. I pulled her and picked her up and locked her in her car seat, as I started the engine and headed off to Miami Park.

* * *

As I parked the car, Juliette unbuckled her seat belt and rushed out the door to the empty swings. There were only a few people there. She hopped onto a swing.

"Austin! Push me Austin!" she demanded. I smiled and jogged over there and started to push her at an average height. After five minutes and my sister _still _giggling, we heard a faint boyish voice.

"Hey look over there! Its Juliette!" he shouted. As we stopped what we were doing, a small boy came over, and I recognized him to be Ally's brother.

"Hey Juliette! What are you doing here?" Julian asked. Wait, if he's here, so is...oh no.

Ally sprinted her way over here. I'm assuming she's not very sporty.

"Julian! You don't...run off...like that, okay?" the petite brunette said breathlessly, trying to catch her breath from that not-so-long run.

"Alright Ally. Now push me like Juliette!" the boy demanded, already on the swing next to my sister. Oh yeah. That boy definitely likes her. Ally looked physically worn out, but boy did she looked shocked to see me here. She gave Julian a little push and he started swinging on his own. Juliette jumped off perfectly and pouted.

"No fair! He can swing on his own and I can't! Its just, NOT, FAIR!" she screamed, and ran off somewhere yelling her little, dainty heart out. Julian jumped off like Juliette did, stumbling a bit on the landing.

"Juliette! Wait!" he shouted, running after her. Ally and I started to chase them. After all, upsetting five year olds is _never_ a good idea.

"Yo little people! Where are you?!" I yelled out.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I cannot just lose Julian! My parents won't trust me ever again!" she panicked. I think she forgot about the whole 'I kissed you,' dilemma.

"Ally, stop panicking! We will find them, they are five after all. How far could they run?" I assured her. Seeing her calm down a bit, I'm thinking it worked.

"Okay, you're right. They're five. Not that athletic. No worries." she gave out a nervous smile. After we exchanged a few worried smiles, we bolted after the little kids.

* * *

It was starting to get dark, and we were covered in glops of sweat, and we still hadn't found them.

"God, where could they be!?" I said to myself.. I turned around to see Ally sitting on a park bench, exhaling from the search.

"My family is going to kill me." she muttered. I go over to her and rub her back soothingly.

"Don't worry Ally, we're going to find them." I told her. "I hope." I said the last part under my breath. After our breathing slowed down, and it became silent, I started to relax. _'Maybe I was just all tensed up.' _I said to myself. _'I just need to relax.'_ I smiled and closed my eyes.

Seconds later, the two idiots we were looking for popped up behind me and scared me to death.

"BOO!" they screamed.

"Aah!" I heard myself squeak. And Ally's voice.

"Where did you guys go? We were so worried about you two!" Ally said, checking their faces to see if they were hurt.

"We went to the ice cream cart! It was free for ten years and younger for the week. So we got ice cream!" Juliette shouted.

"And then after that, we couldn't find you guys, until we heard you screaming our names. When Austin closed his eyes, we decided to scare him!" Julian added. We all decided to call it a day, and started heading off to the parking lot, which was on the other side of the playground. Suddenly, Ally stopped.

"Oh no. We don't have a car, we walked here. We were supposed to be home hours ago, and its too dangerous to walk alone." Ally said in a worry-filled tone.

"Don't worry, we'll drop you off." I offered. She smiled and thanked me. And elderly couple walked passed us near the now closed food court.

"Oh look, what an adorable family." the elderly woman said. Then she smacked her sleeping husband awake. "Why wasn't our family like that!?" she snapped. I felt my face flare up, and so did Ally's, so I quickly and lightly shoved them to my mom's car.

Ally sat in the back to take care of Julian since we only had one car seat. I wish she were next to me though. Yep, I am a man, and I admit that I dream and think about her with me all the time. I'm like addicted! Next thing I know Ally's hand is waving so close to my face, I thought I was cross-eyed.

"Um, Austin? Are you going to drive us home?" Ally asked timidly. I nodded my head and started the engine. She guided the directions to her house.

"Make a left here...now keep on going straight...annnnndddd...stop." she announced. I stopped the engine and turned around. Ally was carrying Julian inside because he was lazy. She waved goodbye to us, and I started off to our home.

"You know Julian says that you and Ally have to kiss in your play. Mommy said we are going to go watch it when its done." Juliette started. My eyes widened. _How did they know? More importantly, how did that little brat know?_

**So there it is, I promised the chapter was almost done, and here it is. I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. GUESS WHAT?! I GOT MY LITTLE ANNOYING BROTHER WHO HATED FANFICTION, TO START A STORY! HE'S ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD! I AM SO PROUD! Anyways, I do not have a legit excuse for updating so slow, so I am sorry. Anyways, please leave a review! They inspire me!**


	12. Whats Gotten Into Austin?

**So how do you think the rest of the trip is going to go? And I seriously want to thank all of my reviewers, seriously EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF YOU. YOU'RE AMAZING! This is my first multi-chapter story, and I'm glad you all like it! Please keep it up!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I could feel the awkwardness rise as I drove back to our house. Then the little wavy blonde spoke up, still not fazed or noticing how awkward I felt.

"So? Austin? Are you gonna say something?" she bounced, trembling the car a bit.

"For what?"

"When do we get to see you and Ally kiss in your play? Don't you like her?" she asked. I almost hit my head on the wheel when I slammed the breaks down. I am SO glad that Juliette is sitting properly in her car seat. _How in the world did she know?_

"Uh...pfft..._what?_...I don't like Ally! We're just friends! Why in the world would you come up with a silly theory like that?" I fibbed, trying my hardest to not let her figure me out like a book. She blinked at me twice, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay!" she squealed. I mentally face palmed myself. She's five. It shouldn't be that hard to lie to her. "But Austin?" came her voice. I looked back to her and nod my head for her to continue.

"What does theory mean?"

* * *

**Cassidy's POV (We haven't had this one in a while!)**

I caught Julian gently when Ally gave him to me as I saw her zoom to the house. When she fumbled with the keys and found the house one, she raced inside and heard the door slam with a bang. I winced at the noise, which also woke Julian up.

"Huh? Cassy...whats going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. It was just Ally. Go back to sleep now." I reassured trying to get him to sleep, but he was wide awake now.

"Whats wrong with Ally?" he asked with his child-like curious face looking up at me.

"Nothing. You really don't need to worry about it."

"Is it Austin?" he guessed. _Wow. These kids are like fortune tellers, or psychics. _I sighed.

"How did you know?"

"Thats all Ally has written in her special book for the last couple of days." I stared at him incredulously.

"How did you manage to get ahold of Ally's book? She carries that around with her almost everywhere!" He smiled sheepishly.

"You'd be surprised how long Ally stays in the potty room." he said seriously. I had to laugh. I just couldn't help it! How could he keep a straight face when he says potty? I am a childish person, I know. I'm proud of it.

"So, do you want anything before you go to bed?" I asked him, opening the door that Ally forgot to lock. I locked it as I set him down.

"Um, can I watch Spongebob?"**(1)** he asked shyly. I sighed. Dad said that he wasn't allowed to watch Spongebob anymore, because "Patrick puts a bad influence on him." Oh well. A half-hour episode won't hurt anyone right?

"Okay. But we're watching it together. I haven't seen it in a while." I told him. Dad had the same rule on us when Ally and I were younger.

At that moment, Ally walked down from her room, her face still flushed. I smirked and chuckled.

Oh Ally. Ally, Ally, Ally.

"Hi Ally! Whats wrong? You just ran inside the house, like a racecar!" Julian asked. Ally laughed.

"Nothing." I gave her a look.

"He's a mind-reader I'm telling you. He figured out that you're having a mind-battle about Austin. Who knows what else could he get?" I told her. Her eyes widened, and then she smirked.

"Then I could find some more information about him, other than the fact he's the school's most popular guy." she said, before placing Julian on her lap and switched the TV off. I joined her on the couch.

"Julian, sweetie? How much do you know about Austin?" my sister sweetly asked. He put his head in his hands for a moment, trying to think. Suddenly he shot up.

"Ooh! I know that he tells a lot of secrets to Juliette. Only to her. I know that he LOVES pancakes so much. I know that he only wears undies with trucks."

We laughed at this. Oh, this will definitely come up later.

"And, his middle name is Monica!"

And that will too.

"His favorite color is yellow. He purposefully messes his hair up. He said it was cute, I thought it was yucky." Julian commented, sticking out his tongue.

"He also says he's in love. But he won't say who. It doesn't matter, anyway, he's said that about a bajillion girls." he claims rolling his eyes. When my eyes darted towards Ally, her eyes are filled with sadness, and a bit of disappointment.

Did she like him?

Suddenly my phone rang. I obviously, answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi! Is this Felicity?" A high pitched voice squealed. I pulled my ear away.

"No, this is Cassidy."

"Oh! Thats who I meant, anyways, Dallas wants to talk to you." she said. My heart fluttered. Dallas wants to talk to me? I looked over to Ally and Julian, who smirked.

"Hey Cass!" he said, voice filled with happiness.

"Hi Dallas! Who was that just now talking to me?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that was my girlfriend, Tessa. Ya know, Tilly's sister?" he replied casually. I felt hurt at this.

"O-Oh." I answered, trying not to sound upset. There were a few beats of awkward silence. I looked again over at my brother and sister, who now gave me pitiful smiles. Julian even came over and gave me a hug. Aw, he's the best. "So, did you need me?" I asked.

That seemed to trigger something.

"Actually, yeah! I seem to be failing Algebra, so could I come over sometime and you could tutor me a bit?" he asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. I could hear it in his voice. Then a loud shrieking came from the background.

"WHAT!? DALLY, YOU PROMISED THAT _I _COULD TEACH YOU! NOT ANYONE ELSE! JUST ME! ME! ME! ME!" Tessa screamed. I pulled my head away from the phone, and saw Ally and Julian covered their ears. My dad, who was sleeping on the couch a few minutes ago, was now gone.

"Hey, Cassy? Could you _not _it on speaker?" my brother asked.

"Yeah, seriously. I think that Tessa chick made me go deaf." Ally added. I looked at my phone screen.

"Uh, guys? Its not on speaker." I ended the call and texted Dallas to come over after school tomorrow.

Ally excused herself and went for the bathroom. Julian scooted towards me.

"And guess what? Juliette says Austin likes Ally."

My eyes widened.

I was gonna have a _serious _talk with a certain blonde.

* * *

**Still Cassidy's POV**

After I made sure Ally and Julian were asleep, I grabbed my jacket and walked to Austin's house. I wasn't that far, it was only twenty minutes away. Anyways, I knew they would be awake, since Dez posted on Tweeter how exciting it was that Austin invited him over for a sleepover, even though they do this every week. I walked up to his front door and rang the doorbell. Five minutes later, nothing. I pressed it again. And again. And again. Then, Austin finally came to the door, opened it, grabbed me inside, locked the door, and ran to the basement. I rolled my eyes. I followed him, and sure enough, there was Austin and Dez playing some sort of zombie game. I turned the TV off.

"Wha hey!" Dez whined.

"Why did you do that! We were about to advance to the final battle!" Austin complained. I mentally groaned. I sat on their couch.

"I need to have a quick chat with Austin. Dez, you could stay or go, your choice."

"I'm leaving. Austin, I'll be in your room until you guys are done!" he called, already in the hallways. The blonde sighed, then faced me.

"Alright Cassidy. What do you want? Look, I know all of the girls at Marino High wanna date me, but you're my friend! I didn't expect you to fall for my charms too." I gave him a disgusted look.

"Ew, no! Where would you get that from? Besides, its not about that. Its about you liking Ally." I said. His eyes widened.

"How does everybody know?" he asked himself, banging his head on the wall. I laughed.

"Actually, I didn't know. Julian found out from your little sister, who apparently is a wizard." I told him. He slumped.

"Great. This is gonna get all out and be the big news of the school, and ruin my reputation! I can't have people find out that a popular guy like me, has a crush on a nerd like Ally!" he said. I glared at him.

Back off my fraternal twin sista.**(2)**

"Or like another popular guy like Dez, trying to make out with somebody like Trish!" he added. I stood up and crossed my arms, and gave him a colder glare.

"Or someone as cool as Dallas trying to get together with someone as lame as you!" he finished. Oh that tears it. If I was angry before, I was beyond pissed now. I walked up to the boy, and slapped him across the face. HARD. He held his hand to his now red face.

"Ow! What was that for? Was it Dallas or something?" Oh god, he can't know about MY crush!

"No! It was about calling Ally a nerd! She's my sister! And I guess she'll hate you even more when I tell her!" I lied. His eyes widened.

"No, no, no! I never meant it! But, like you know where she stands on the school status bar. I mean, you're actually next to her. But, you guys aren't even near the under-average popularity. So, its a bad thing for me if I'm dating her." he explained. I rolled my eyes.

"And who said she actually wants to date you?" I snapped. Now he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Cassidy. I'm actually starting to think that it was just a simple crush. I mean, have you seen the new girl, Kira Starr? She's absolutely gorgeous and flawless! Not to mention her dad owns Starr Records! I think she's perfect for me!" he sighed dreamily, flopping onto the couch. I quickly exited the house and started to walk back home.

This is bad.

Austin is starting to dislike Ally again.

But, Ally's starting to fall for him.

But he's "in love" with a total fake.

Like I said,

This is _bad._

**So...hey guys...I um, love your tomatoes, and pitchforks...Look at how plump, and juicy the tomatoes are...I love how shiny and uh...sharp looking the pitchforks are...hehe...**

**(1) I do not own Spongebob.**

**(2) I thought I should try something no one has done before: make Cassidy and Ally fraternal twin sisters! I mean, in my story, they are sisters, they are the same age, and they don't look alike! What else could fit them?**

**I'm so sorry, its been about two months, and this is all I give you...I'm such a mean person. :( I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm going to try and update faster, but I can't promise anything.**

**So tell me what you think, and leave a suggestion or two! :)**


	13. Life Is Good To Me

**I hope this was a faster update! Enjoy!**

**Cassidy's POV**

This is most definitely bad. Ally's gonna be heart-broken. I arrived at my house and opened it softly, since the lights were off. I found Ally in Julian's room with him on her lap, her red laptop open on YouTube**(1)**, at the end of an episode of SpongeBob.**(2)** I shut the laptop down and woke Ally up.

"Ally, hey. Ally wake up." I whispered, shaking her. She opened her eyes groggily.

"Cassidy? What time is it?" she whispered, slowly peeling Julian off of herself.

"It's only midnight. Not that big of a deal. Come on, let's go to my room. I have something _very_ important to tell you." I said, before grabbing her hand and leading her to my bright blue room.

"Alright? So what's so important that you had to wake me up?" Ally yawned, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. I sighed.

"Ally, I think Austin's getting over you. He started giving me a love story about him and Kira a while ago." I told her. I looked up and saw her, brown eyes filled to the brim in tears, her head shaking back and forth.

"No, I don't believe you!" she cried out softly.

"Sorry Ally, it's true." I whispered. I listened to her cry while I held her.

I felt so bad, there was nothing I could do to help her right now.

Some sister I am.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I woke up feeling good. I mean, life is going great for me! Got a cute girl who'll fall for me, good grades, cool friends, what more could a guy ask for? I hopped into the shower after I brushed my teeth, letting the warm water touch my skin. I stepped out and back into my room.

I chose a pair of ripped jeans, red and black high tops, a white camisole, and a red and black paid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Unbuttoned of course. I flopped on my bed and was about to go back to sleep when I heard a small knock on my door.

"Austy...are you not sleeping? Mommy says there's a pretty girl with brown hair waiting for you." Juliette said softly. I groaned to myself, but got up and headed out the door, just in time to see Ally.

"Ally! What are you doing here?" I questioned, obviously alarmed. She jumped, dropping a book she was holding. I guess she didn't see me.

"Austin! Oh, Cassidy and Dallas wanted us to carpool, so we picked up Dez and Trish, then we came to get you and your sisters." the brunette explained. I dragged her to the door, making her stumble a bit, making me laugh. She rolled her eyes and nudged me a bit. She went ahead while I locked the house.

When I got to the car, I saw Dez, Dallas and Cassidy in the front, Amy, Julian and Juliette in the back, and Trish and Ally in the middle. I went for it and sat next to Ally.

We dropped off Julian and Juliette at Marino Elementary, before going to Marino High. Amy, Trish, Cassidy, and Dallas went off to the left for Mrs. Murray's class, while Ryder, Dez, Ally and I went right for Mrs. Facia's class. When we stepped into the classroom, you could tell we were obviously late, with Mrs. Facia standing at the bored with an irritated expression upon her face.

"May I ask why you four are late?" she questioned. Ally spoke up.

"We carpooled while picking up Austin, but you see he woke up a little late." she simply answered. The teacher gave her an approving smile. Maybe because Ally was a goodie two shoes. Ally went to go take her seat on the left side of the class next to the window, with Dez in front of her and Ryder behind her, and my seat next to her. You see a while back, Dez, Ryder and I decided to bug her from all sides. But instead of going to my usual seat next to Ally, I decided to go sit in the empty spot between a couple cheerleaders and the new girl Kira.

When I got there, I was flooded with flirty looks and almost buried alive by their phone numbers, or pieces of paper with lipstick marks on them.

I smirked.

Yeah, life was DEFINITELY being good to me.

**First off, yes, I am still alive.**

**Second, I had WAY more than this typed out, but my STUPID Doc Manager didn't save it, even though I pressed the save button, and now I had to retype everything I have been working on for a week.**

**I have everything planned out, but I was too lazy to type out every little detail I remember. **

**Thats what I get for being a human.**

**As you could probably tell, this was kinda a filler chapter.**

**Please don't hate me for this chapter...I promise better ones will come soon. :)**


	14. ROSS WON!

**OH MY GOD! OOOOOOOOOHHHHH MMMYYYYY GOOOOODDD!**

**DID YA SEE IT!? **

**ROSS WON FOR BEST ACTOR!**

**I AM SO PROUD OF HIM!**

**Too bad he couldn't be there cause he was on tour...**

**BUT HE WON HIS FIRST NOMINATION!**

**3**

**3**

**3**

**3**


	15. We Kissed

**I hope this was a faster update!**

**Ally's POV**

I felt a bit sad when Austin chose to sit next to Kira. I knew it. Of course, nobody would want to sit next to me. I'm boring, plain Ally Dawson. Science and English passed by quickly, and just my luck, Drama was my next class. Yippy. The only good part was that Kira wasn't in that class. Bad part was that Austin would be in my class. Woohoo. This is the life.

I sat on the edge of the stage with Cassidy, Trish and Amy. Cassidy and Trish were talking about new Gucci shoes or whatever. I stared at the wall, sulking. Amy must've noticed.

"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. I turned to her with a weak smile.

"Nothing, I really shouldn't be bothering you with my problems." I started, but she interrupted me.

"Ally, you're one of my best friends. If you have a problem, then I have a problem." She said firmly. I smiled. She is definitely a true friend.

"Well, you see, I kinda have a crush on your brother, and he used to like me, but now he's all over Kira." I admitted. Trish overheard, and she and Cassidy came over.

"Wait, you like Austin Moon?" she gasped quietly. "I knew it!" she yelled. My eyes widened in fear of anyone else hearing and I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Trish!" I hissed. "I don't want anyone else to know! Only you, Cassidy and Amy are allowed to know! Alright?" she nodded, and I gently let go of my hand.

"Well then, you say he used to have a crush on you, am I correct?" she asked. I nodded.

"Then we just need to glamour you up and make you look more fabulous than usual!" my Latina friend declared. Cassidy and Amy agreed.

"You just need to know how to flirt and be all seductive." Cassidy winked. I glared at her.

"I don't know how to flirt! I know how to be smart, that's it! Why do you think I've never had a boyfriend before? Let alone my first kiss!" I whined. My friends all smirked.

"Then we shall show you." Amy simply said, before Mrs. Salcastio walked in.

"Alright children. We are preparing to do Sharpay and Ryan's scene singing What I've Been Looking For, then Gabriella and Troy's scene singing the reprise version. Okay? Amy, Cassidy, Dez, Austin and Ally, go get changed into your costumes while the rest get the sounds and music ready along with the curtain and piano." Mrs. Salcastio ordered. I got up with Amy Cassidy to go the dressing department.

"Ally! Help me find my costume clothes! I'll help you find yours!" she begged. I chuckled, but helped my helpless sister.

After five quick minutes passed by, Cassidy came out with her blonde hair in loose curls, a pink camisole on, a sparkly sequined short jacket on, hot pink knee high skirt, and strappy silver tap heels.

Amy came out with her dirty blonde hair tucked underneath a cap, glasses on with the glass popped out so it won't mess up her vision, pink and blue striped camisole on with a dark blue jacket over with sleeves pulled up, brown faded jeans, and white Converse.

I wore a blue hair tie with the top half of my hair tied together, a white lacey camisole with flower patterns on it, a baby blue camisole, light blue jeans and black flats.

When we walked out and onto the stage, we already found Dez and Austin waiting there.

Dez wore a green cap, a blue and white vertical striped, long sleeved polo, tucked into a pair of dark green slacks held by a brown belt, matched up with a pair of brown loafers.

Austin had a white tee underneath a dark blue long sleeved sweater pulled up at the sleeves, baggy jeans and black VANS.

"This is so weird! I feel like an old dude!" Dez whined. Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up you baby, we have to go perform our scene." She said, dragged him by his collar.

"And we need to go behind the plastic wall." I told Austin, pulling him by his sweater. I turn around to see him smirking. He's enjoying this?

The male mind.

Ladies, we have not yet entered the foreign territory.

Austin and I watched Cassidy, Dez, Amy and Mrs. Salcastio from behind the wall.

"And for the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold, we only have one couple signed up, Sharpay and Ryan." Mrs. Salcastio announced.

"What key?" Amy asked.

"Oh, we had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement," Cassidy told her with attitude.

"Oh," was the reply, and then the curtains closed. Behind the curtains you could hear Dez and Cassidy make whinnies like a horse, which was how Sharpay and Ryan warmed up I guess, before music started to play and their hands came out and started to snap their fingers.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_That you were always there beside me_

I knew Cassidy could sing, but I didn't know Dez could! Not as good as Austin, but he's pretty decent for a kid who stuffs shrimp down his own pants.

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

Okay, Dez is really surprising me, and I guess everybody else too, because for once he's dancing properly, and not twitching around.

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I've finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

Cassidy gave her pink sparkly mic to Dez as she did here tap dance routine. As Dez did a cartwheel, his foot almost made a footprint on Amy's face.

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_You don't have to say a word_

_So long I was lost_

_So good to be found_

_I'm lovin having you around_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

At this point, Dez was crashing into Cassidy during the rest of the dance.

_So lonely before_

_I've finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_Doo do doo doo, doo do doo doo do doo._

_Woah, oh oh oh._

Now they were doing completely random "good looking" poses before he takes her hand and spin her into his chest.

"You know what I find weird? That Sharpay and Ryan are twin brothers and sisters, but they audition as a couple." Austin whispered. I had to muffle my laughter with my cardigan.

Everyone clapped as the two put on fake smiles and waved to the audience.

"I told you not to do the jazz squares." Cassidy scolded Dez a bit too loud.

"It's a crowd favorite. Everybody loves a good jazz square." Dez said back, still waving to the audience.

"Well, are there any last minute sign ups?" Mrs. Salcastio asked everybody. That was me and Austin's cue.

"We should go," I whispered loudly.

"No,"

"Good? Okay!" I smiled before coming out from behind the wall.

**Austin's POV**

"I'd like to audition Ms. Darbus." Ally said as she walked out from the wall. I made my eyes go wide and started doing crazy arm gestures, like I'm trying to say WHY DID YOU DO THAT. I gave myself a face palm.

"Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young lady. The individual auditions are long, long over and there are simply no other pairs." Mrs. Salcastio told her.

My turn.

"I'll sing with her!" I called out, coming from behind the wall with my hand in the air hesitantly.

"Troy Bolton, where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?" she mocked.

"Team," I corrected.

"But, I'm, I'm here alone. Actually I'm here to sing with her." I explained.

"Yes, well we take these shows here very seriously, here at East High. I called for the pairs audition and you didn't respond. Free period is now over." Mrs. Salcastio said, slowly walking passed us.

"She has an amazing voice." I defended, which was partially true. Ally does have a great voice.

A beautiful one in fact.

"Perhaps the next musicale." Mrs. Salcastio said firmly.

Ally and I turned around just in time to see Amy "fall", making the sheet music go flying everywhere. I sighed, before Ally and I rushed over to help her collect the sheet music.

"So you're a composer. You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay just sang?" I asked her. All she did was nod.

"And the entire show?" Again, she nodded.

"Well that's really cool. I can't wait to hear the rest of the show," I said offering her my hand to stand up. She hesitantly took it. Who knew Amy was a good actress?

"So, why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay? I mean it is your show."

"It is?"

"Well isn't the composer in a show, like a playmaker in basketball?" I asked.

"Playmaker?" She is probably REALLY confused, because even I don't know what a playmaker is.

"You know the one who makes everyone else look good. I mean without you here, there's no show. You're the playmaker here, Kelsi."

"I am?" I nodded, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Do you wanna here how the song's supposed to sound?" she asked, already going over to the piano. Ally and I followed her.

She started playing a minor chord with a bit of a major chord, slower than the one Dez and Cassidy sang to, but it sounded more beautiful. Then it was my cue to sing.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_That you were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

Seriously, I am slowly dying on the inside. No one's voice could be that perfect.

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone that's good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I've finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

By this point, I was lost in her chocolate doe eyes, and she looking so adorkable blushing like crazy. We were both lost in each other, it scared us when we heard Mrs. Salcastio.

"Bolton, Montez, you have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them." She said seriously before putting her glasses on.

"And scene! Amy, Austin and Ally, you guys did a fabulous job! Make sure you keep it up in time for the show!" Mrs. Salcastio chirped before gathering her things for next period.

I turned around to see Ally writing in that tattered, brown book of hers. She really needs to get a new one. Wonder what she's writing… I quickly took a seat next to her and reached for her book.

"Hey Ally, whatcha writ-"before I even finished, she smacked my hand away.

"Don't EVER touch my book." She growled. My eyes widened, and she laughed.

"I'm sorry, but my book means something to me." She apologized.

"You did well up there. How come you never auditioned for other showcases in previous years?" I asked her. Her faced turned a pinkish color and she looked down.

"Well, for so many years, I've been afraid of getting up on stage, and what people will think of me. I've always wanted to go to MUNY in New York, but in order to do that; I need to get over my stage fright. Might as well start in high school. I know I was a bit rusty and that I needed more work-"I grabbed her shoulders to face me.

"Ally, you were more than fantastic up there. It was beautiful. For a girl who hasn't sung in front of anyone in a long time, you were amazing. If anyone else can say otherwise, then they either were jealous, need a hearing aid, or was just plain stupid." I told her. She blushed even harder.

I smirked. "And you look adorable when you blush." I chuckled.

"But seriously, you are an amazing singer, so no doubt in the world you'll be a phenomenal performer." I told her softly. She looked into my eyes, and I stared into her dazzling brown eyes that brightened by the lights. I felt myself leaning closer to her, and soon I was a mere couple of millimeters away from her pink plump lips. I felt a boost of courage and went for it, and soon everything felt like every single feeling from the chick flicks girls watch. It felt like fireworks, and a shock of electricity flowed through my body as I kissed her. Time stood still as our lips moved together in sync, making me forget how bossy she could be. I felt her smiling into the kiss, which made me smile too. Her soft, pink lips didn't taste like mint or vanilla, like all the other prissy girls I dated did. Instead she tasted like chocolate covered strawberries, and I like it.

We pulled away in the need of air, and she bit her lip in a way that made her beautiful chocolate eyes, even more beautiful. She turned red, and grabbed all her stuff.

"I-I should g-get g-going," she stuttered, before heading to the door.

"We will talk about it, Ally!" I called.

"One day, but not tomorrow!" she called back without turning around. I chuckled.

Women.

I heard a cough behind me. I turned around to find Amy with her stuff smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, turning red. She laughed.

"Seems like you really enjoyed that kiss. I know Ally did, it was her _first_ kiss." She simply said before walking out for lunch. That made me smile even more.

_I, Austin Moon, just took Ally Dawson's first kiss._

**So, I hope this makes up for anything wrong I've done with this story….what did you guys think? I thought it was fluffy as a unicorn! But I have to admit, I screwed up a bunch of times with this chapter…..**

**First, I want to thank **xXLGBTXx **for being the 100****th**** reviewer for this story! It means a lot to reach a hundred reviews, especially for my first real multi-chapter story!**

**Second, I won't be able to update as often for a couple weeks because I entered a fashion trashion show with my best friend, and she's the model and I'm the designer, so that means I'M gonna have to make the outfit. Yay me.**

**But, to make it up to you guys, I will be posting a new story up after the trashion show. So expect a new story from me in late April!**

**Please tell me what you thought about it, or if you have any suggestions I could add to this story!**


	16. Let's Talk About It

**Hey guys! I am SO SORRY for not updating in months, I feel like begging for your forgiveness. :( But just know that even if I don't update on anything, it does not mean I am abandoning them. Either I forgot, was lazy, had writer's block, or the story was on a hiatus. For this story, it was writer's block. Thank you all for supporting me for the trashion show, and if were wondering about that, WE CAME IN SECOND PLACE OUT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! I literally screamed when they announced us and was bouncing all around and, ugh I could go on for HOURS. I particularly want to thank **Avid Fan (Guest)**, she is such a sweetheart. :) Now I don't want to keep you from your reading any longer.**

**Ally's POV**

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh my goodness gracious. I can't believe _Austin Moon _out of all people, just kissed me. And I kissed him back! Eep! I am literally running and stumbling on my way to the cafeteria, I was about to go in, before someone pulled me backwards and into a janitor's closet. Oh real classy. I turn around as the lights flick on and I come face to face with an angry Kira Starr.

"Listen Dawson, I saw what happened in the auditorium. How dare you think you could come in and snatch my Austykins away from me!" she hissed. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh, your Austy what? Last time I checked, Austin was single, and you were flirting with one of the quarterbacks on our football team." I said right back to her, crossing my arms. Wow! Ever since I started drama class, I have gotten a lot of confidence lately! Her face turned red and she growled.

"Wha- ugh, whatever! Just-"

"I don't know where this is going Kira, but I kinda have to go to lunch, hope we continue this conversation never!" I smiled sarcastically before getting out of there and plopped next to Trish at lunch that was poking at our mystery meatballs before noticing me.

"Oh, hey Ally! Amy told me what happened between you and Austin," she smirked. "Looks like you don't have to go flirting with him to make him like you!" I smiled and giggled. "And it means that he might not have a crush on Kira!" she added. My smile faltered a bit. "Trish, he might have feelings for her. Why else would he end up being around her? She's a devil wearing Louis Vuitton." I told her sadly looking over at the table across from us where Austin stood with her trying to calm her down by hugging her in his chest since she still looked mad. Trish raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, something obviously happened between you and Kira," she crossed her arms. "Come on, spill it out." She demanded. I sighed, but told her anyways, she's one of my best friends.

As I told her a quick recap of what happened in the janitor's closet between Kira and I, her eyes widened, and when I finally got to the end, she looked impressed. "Congrats girl, you faced up to the devil's daughter." She said giving me a quick hug.

"Now, give me ALL the details on your first kiss!" she squealed. I giggled.

"It first started when I was talking about-"I was interrupted by none other than Austin Moon and Dez was with him.

"Hey ladies!" Austin said before they sat down at our table. I bet they could all feel the awkward tension between us.

"Do you guys want to be alone?" Dez asked us seriously.

"Uh, yeah actually." Austin answered.

"Okay. There's nobody sitting at that table over there." He suddenly said pointing to a table not so far away. I laughed a little.

"Okay then," Austin and I both went over to the suggested table.

"Nice going idiot! You picked a table five feet away!" I hear Trish hiss at Dez. I laughed. I sat at one end at Austin sat across from me.

"So…."

"So…"

"So…."

"Soo…."

"Alright, let's not make this any weirder than it needs to be," I suggested. "We kissed." I said slowly. "It was good." I felt my face getting hot.

"Really good." He added. I chuckled.

"Okay. It was really good." I corrected.

"Magical even." We heard Dez say. I looked over to the redhead then back to the blonde, who was nodding his head, silently agreeing with Dez.

"Okay, it was really good and magical." I laughed. **(1)**

"And I really like you Ally. I _really _want this to work." He pleaded.

"I really like you too Austin." He pumped up his fists in the air cheering "Yes!" I just laughed. "But, I know Kira is not going to be happy about this. And it won't be good for your reputation, which is something I know you care A LOT about." I said.

"But Ally, who cares what Kira thinks of us?" he said scoffing at the name pathetically.

"And your reputation?" I pressed.

"Hehe….well….I don't know if I can give that up so easily, I've worked on it ever since I realized about popularity back in middle school." He said truthfully. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Goodbye Austin." I said gently, before going back to Trish, while Dez saw me leaving and ran up to Austin.

"Come on Trish, we're going to the bathroom." I told her taking her arm and dragging her there. As soon as we got there, I told her what happened. She ended up giving me a hug while I let a few tears out.

"Oh Ally, you know what, Austin had two chances to making this relationship. To either stand up and be the man you need in your life, or sit down so you can find one behind him. Obviously, he sat down." Trish said gently.

"Wow Trish. Never knew you were so deep." I said giggling a little followed by a sniffle. She mocked a scoff.

"Well don't be expecting any more deep thoughts from me. Tell you what, how about I call Amy's and my parents if we could have a sleepover at your place, while you asked your parents. Okay?" she offered. I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice Trish, thanks." I smiled. I freshened up and washed my face, reapplying whatever makeup had washed off, and we headed back to the cafeteria, where we only had about ten minutes left before we had to go to sixth period. I quickly dialed my dad's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hi Ally! What are you doing, sweetie? Aren't you supposed to be in your classes?" he asked nicely.

"Actually it's lunch time right now. I just wanted to ask if Trish and Amy could come over for a sleepover tonight." I asked. He was thinking for a little bit.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thanks dad!" I said cheerfully before hanging up. I turned to Trish.

"My dad said you could all come for the sleepover." I told her.

"Great! Now met me call Amy's and my parents." She said before dialing Mrs. Moon's number and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Moon, this is Trish and Ally; Amy's friends. We were wondering if Amy could come for a sleepover at Ally's." Trish asked politely.

"Sure! That means Austin could take care of Juliette for once. I swear the boy is never helping around the house." She said.

"Great! Thank you!" Trish said before hanging up.

"Wow, Trish. I never knew you could put on a nice act." I complimented.

"I know. It gets SO exhausting." She agreed. Then she dialed her mom's number in.

"Mom? Can I sleepover at Ally's?" she said straightforward.

"Okay, but when don't you sleep at Ally's?" she joked.

"Bye mom." Trish said plainly before hanging up. THEN she texted Amy that her mom allowed her to sleepover at my place. Then I got my phone out and texted Cassidy that Amy and Trish were sleeping over at our place. That uses a lot of phone energy.

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over, and so Trish and I headed our separate ways, me to English and Trish to Management Class. I can't wait for tonight! Finally, some girl talk.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"But Ally, who cares what Kira thinks of us?" I said, scoffing nervously. Please, please, please don't reject me, you already told me you liked me, please, please, please don't get my hopes up.

"And your reputation?" she questioned. Shoot.

"Hehe….well….I don't know if I can give that up so easily, I've worked on it ever since I realized about popularity back in middle school." I said, cringing honestly. She rolled her eyes. No, no, no, no, no, Ally don't go-

"Bye Austin." She said with a small smile and going back over to her Latina friend. Dez came running over as soon as Ally left.

"So, how'd it go?" he said excitedly.

"Not so well." His smile faltered.

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

"Wow, Dez. Who knew you could be so serious?" I said amazed at his quick change in mood.

"Well, I am Team Ally," he said smugly, lifting up his shirt to reveal a tee shirt with TEAM ALLY printed on it. "Besides, Kira's a jerk. So what happened between you and Ally?" he repeated.

"Well, she told me she likes me," I got interrupted by a cheer from Dez. "But then she started saying how Kira wouldn't like it if we started dating, and then she got me on my reputation. I couldn't give it up." I confessed. I looked up to see Dez giving me a pointed look.

"Really? You gave up your dream girl who you've been crushing on for like EVER, because of your stupid reputation?" he said flatly. I winced.

"Well when you say it like that, it doesn't sound so smart."

"Because it's not." he said simply. I groaned and banged my head against a wall.

"Great. I screwed things up. Again. How do I make it up to her?" I said more to myself than to Dez.

"Write her a song." Dez suddenly spoke up. I looked at him in horror.

"Write _her,_ Ally Marie Dawson; the most beautiful girl on Earth, a song, coming from a guy who CAN'T write a song for his life?" I repeated. Dez nodded.

"All you need is inspiration. Ally gets it all the time. And she's a music loving person, I think she'll at least appreciate the effort." Dez said before the bell rang, and Dez headed off to Math and I headed off to PE. Before I headed out of the cafeteria, I quickly pulled out a pen and some paper.

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind, all the time; it's true._

**Hey! How are you all doing? Please don't kill me! Again, I am so sorry for making you guys wait for about four months just to give you this much. But oh well. Isn't writer's block a wonderful thing?**

**(1) We all know this scene from Partners and Parachutes. It's was funny and cute and oh so kawaii!**

**Anyways, if you don't know the song he is "writing," then, I'll just have to kill you.**

**BTW: For my readers oit there in the UK, are any of you excited for R5 in London?!**

**Thanks for spending your time reading this, and I can't promise you guys a quick update, but I'll try.**

**Please review!**


End file.
